


Little blue flame

by MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Witch!Otabek, YOI Secret Santa 2018, iceskating, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven/pseuds/MyDarlingRainDrenchedRaven
Summary: A short little witch otabek and yuri plisetksy!





	Little blue flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalwareFighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalwareFighter/gifts).



I was pissed at viktor he and yuuri were taking up the whole rink. IT ISN'T EVEN YUURI'S HOME RINK. Gah whatever i'll just head over to Otabeks, he recently moved to Moscow after he decided to retire from skating and go to school. When i got there his bike was parked outside his apartment, which meant he was home. I would have been pretty pissed if i drove all this way for nothing. Otabek lived on the 4th floor which was a lot of stairs; Obviously. I knocked on the door loudly.

“HEY DEBIEL LET ME IN”

i didn't hear anything from inside so i tried the handle and it was unlocked. Which was stupid who leaves their door unlocked.I pushed the door open to see otabek sitting with his back to the to me with earbuds in. I guess that's why he didn't hear me. I walked up behind him to see him painting rocks? With some kind of weird glowy liquid? I sat in the chair to his left and turned to face him. Otabek jumped and took out his earbuds.

“Yuri what are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in.”

I rolled my eyes. Otabek could be so silly sometimes.

“Well duh you had earbuds in and viktor and the piggy are taking up the rink right now”

“Oh nice”

uegh not nice at all. Those two lovebirds simply adored hogging the rink. I pointed to the rocks Otabek was painting.

“Are they those rock ice cubes for vodka?”

Otabek laughed at that.

“You've been obsessed with vodka since you've turned eighteen.”

Otabek said rolling his eyes. I scrunch my eyebrows together, he wasn’t wrong about that.

“Then what the hell are they”

I said reaching over to pick one up. Otabeks hand flew out to stop me.

“Don't touch those!”

i looked at the rocks skeptically. It was just a rock, well a strangely colored one but nonetheless

“Why the hell not?”

He bit his lip and started stuttering. Which was kind of cute to be honest.

“ i uh just don't, please.”

he said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one. My hand caught on fire like what the hell. BUT THE FIRE WAS BLUE AND COLD WHAT IS THIS. internally I was screaming this was the weirdest thing that’s happened all week

“OTABEK WHAT THE HELL”

He quickly waved his hand and the flames went out instantly.

“I uhm i told you not to touch the rocks….”

i pulled my hand to my chest,and shot him a skeptical look my mouth open in astonishment.

“WHAT WAS THAT”

“It - I- Uhm you might wanna sit down? I have something to tell you.”

“I am sitting down”

Yuri said giving Otabek a perplexed look. What the heck was wrong with Otabek had he gone mad.

“Oh-yeah” he said nervously “ so um i’m- uh well im a witch you could say? Not like an evil witch or anything but i practice magic so yeah”

He looked up at Yuri worried for his reaction.The blonde stared at him with a blank face before lighting up.

“OH so can you make magic skates that are on fire while i skate?”

A million thoughts were running through Yuris head of all the cool things Otabek might be able to-

Otabek just look at Yuri confused. He had expected him to more concerned or at least a little surprised.

“Uh aren't you surprised Yurotchka?”

Yuri quirked a brow, and thought for a moment before he replied.

“I mean yes, but its not at all concerning to me it's not like your a different person or anything”

“I-uh, okay”

Yuri hopped up and patted Otabek gently on his head. Smiling fondly down at him.

“Well i'm going to go make us some lunch, you have fun painting your demon fire rocks.”

he said before skipping off into the other room.

* * *

 

They were sitting at the table eating the lunch yuri had prepared. He made some veggies and perogies. The onion flavored ones Which were Otabeks favorite.

“So otabek about those skates….”

Otabek chuckled.

“I will see what I can do, although I doubt you’d be able to wear them at a competition.”

Yuri pouted, making his big puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend.

“Aw no fun”

“We’ll see”

* * *

 

**-A few month later and the national qualifiers-**

For some reason Otabek decided to hang out in the dressing rooms with yuri while he got prepared for his skate. He usually just waited by the rink but whatever Yuri thought to himself. He slipped on the bottom part of his costume and walked over to Otabek.

“Hey babe can you zip this up please?”

He was wearing a fiery red outfit with his hair done into a waterfall type side braid. The costume in question was bedazzled from head to toe and had quite a few ruffled. It was one of the flashiest looks at the competition Which was no surprise since this was yuri.

“Sure thing” he said zipping it up “ also I have a gift for you sit down”

He said pointing towards the bench in the middle of the locker room. He walked off behind the lockers and came back holding his backpack Which seemed oddly bulky. He normally didn’t put anything other than a book and a few snacks in there. Out of the bag he pulled out two beautiful black ice skates. On the blades Yuris name was in graved in neat loopy script.

“Oh they’re so pretty!”

Yuri squealed

“Oh that’s not all”

Otabek smirked and tapped the front toe's of the skates together and they lit up with a soft orange fire.

“OH MY GOD”

Yuri jumped up and hugged Otabek careful not to accidentally impale himself on the skate.

“They are literally perfect,gimme”

he snatched them from Otabeks hands and began lacing them up.

“I’m glad you like them yurotchka”

“Mhmm and I’m glad my boyfriend is the coolest witch ever!”

Otabek chuckled

“Glad you think so, now let’s go knock em dead”

Otabek looped his arm through Yuris and they marched out to the rink. Otabek was glad he had found such a perfect partner, and Yuri was pumped to kick some skating ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i imagine yuris outfit would look like and what skate he would do:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5SivSExnTE
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
